Addicted
by giftiebee
Summary: She and Jeff were the best of friends. So why is he acting so oddly when she visits him? Twoshot. Jeff/OC
1. His Addiction

**Hey Everyone! I have had this written since March 17...when I went to RAW. I had already written most of the fic when I got the phone call on my way to the Smackdown/ECW house show Saturday (March 15) about Jeff's house burning down. So, Monday on the drive to the live RAW, I finished it. Then, I've been so busy I haven't even gotten to post the pics from RAW. That's what I'm doing next. 500+ pictures in 6 hours. Pretty sweet pics if I do say so myself ;)**

**This is Charlie's second fic from me in under a month. Jeff has just been inspiring me lately. I'm sure some of you are sick of the "druggie Jeff" fics, but this was done before others were, just not posted. So give it a chance?**

**This is a twoshot, part two is nearly done. Review it, yo. (haha, that was for Becky)**

Jeff and I had been friends since we were little. I was there when his mom died. We spent two weeks living in his tree house because he couldn't figure out how to deal with the loss. He was there in the hospital with me when I was diagnosed with cancer. My mom called Jeff when I got the news, and he held me for hours while I cried. When I was in surgery for twelve hours, he waited in the family waiting room with my mom comforting her as well. I stayed with Jeff for a month when he was injured and another six months while he worked on his addiction to pain killers. I celebrated with him when Vince decided to rehire him. We have seen each other at our worst/lowest points—a real statement about our relationship.

When Jeff got time off we would stay together, usually at his house. I can't remember ever _not _having fun with him. The two of us are always getting in trouble for one thing or another. I loved riding his bikes around the neighborhood and terrorizing his older brother Matt. I was part of his family, and he was part of mine.

* * *

Lately Jeff has been doing really well in the WWE. He won the Intercontinental Championship last year, and everyone says 2008 is going to be his year. I was so proud of Jeff and made sure to tell hi every time we talked on the phone. Lately I'd noticed he sounded a bit off, but he insisted he was just tired from all the extra work. I decided to visit him in Wisconsin to take care of him for a while. He loves when I play the loving girlfriend role—cooking, cleaning, and doting on him.

* * *

Matt and I flew into the airport in Milwaukee, and Jeff met us there. Everyone was busy promoting WrestleMania, and you could tell how stressed out they all were. Jeff wanted to eat so we stopped at a barbeque place. Over lunch the three of us caught up and joked around. I'd always had Matt and Jeff—nothing they did seemed to phase me anymore. The two of them had a mini food fight at the table, and I just laughed. Growing up surrounded by insane guys makes something like this a normal-day thing.

Something felt off when we arrived at the arena. I saw some of the other guys and talked to them a while before meeting the Hardy Terrors in Jeff's locker room. Usually he had loads of people partying and chilling out before the show in there but not today. He must really be worn out from all of this.

The Smackdown roster was at tonight's show for the Rewind so Matt went to see some of his friends to talk about his return soon. He'd barely shut the door before Jeff fell forward into my lap. "God, Char, I'm so sore. My back is killing me." I'd always hated that about his wrestling: those crazy moves have really done a number on his body. I sat on top of him and began massaging his back and shoulders. I hate that I can't do more for him but this—even though he swears it works wonders.

Something was really different about Jeff. I picked on him about suddenly starting to tan, but that wasn't it. Normally he'd laugh along since he never wanted to tan and 'look pretty' as he liked to say. Tonight he got defensive about it. "I have to tan! Now that I'm getting a push and the WWE is in HD…I just have to okay?!" I didn't mean it like that, and I felt bad. "Jeff, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Plans change. I hope you know the fans love your pale ass though. They like you—I like you—for your crazy ring skills. You're different, and your fans love it. You don't have to change yourself to make them happy." He sighed and looked at me. "You always make me feel better, Char. I'm sorry for snapping at you." I smiled at him and rubbed his knee. I felt nervous under his stare. "Jeff, are you okay?" He scooted closer to me on the couch and leaned in. "I don't want to lose you, Char." I couldn't believe he was saying this—where was it coming from? "What are you talking about?" I waited for a response but none came. I was about to nudge him to make sure he was still with me when he shocked the hell out of me.

Jeff pulled me to him and began kissing me…_really_ kissing me. I lost myself in him. Jeff had always been my drug of choice, and this felt _right_. Before I knew it he was on top of me, hands roaming everywhere. He pulled back after a long while and leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you, and I don't want to ever let you go. I want to have kids together. I want to grow old together. I want _you_." I smiled at Jeff and touched his cheek. "Jeff, I've always been yours, and I always will be."

After we became an official couple, Jeff relaxed. I guess he was just a bit nervous over confessing his feelings. Right now he's getting ready to go out there. Tonight he's defending his title against Jericho. I get to see Jeff kick some ass tonight—nothing could ruin this moment.

* * *

Matt and I are waiting in gorilla and watching Jeff's match. Jeff…just lost. Why did he lose the title? They aren't even in a real storyline or anything! Jeff didn't tell us about this. He finally finished out there and came backstage. I suddenly find myself helping Jeff hold Matt back from punching another wrestler. _Why would one of the other guys tell him he didn't deserve another chance? On my gods, Jeff must be winning the Money in the Bank match and fighting for the WWE Championship. This is huge!_ Matt is yelling at whoever said something when my night was actually ruined. I look at Jeff, unable to believe he would go there again. "Jeff? No. Tell me he's lying. Tell me he's lying, Jeff!" The look on his face says it all, and I feel my chest collapsing on itself. Matt just stalked off while Jeff and I are left staring at each other in front of several Divas and Superstars.

I can't stand her any longer and suddenly find myself running back to Jeff's locker. I can hear him jogging after me but refuse to stop. I'm frantically throwing my stuff back into my luggage, desperately trying to escape. "Charlie, wait! Please don't go. I need you. I can't lose you too." I feel myself start crying uncontrollably. This whole thing seems so unreal—like I'm watching it all happen from somewhere else. "Why, Jeff? Why didn't you tell me? I could have—WOULD have—helped, and you know it! How much have we fucking been through together? We've been through THIS before. Jeff…"

His body is cradling mine in his now. "Char, I've loved you for so long. I've seen you at your lowest and vice versa. I didn't want to admit to myself or anyone else that it was this bad again. You kept telling me how proud you were, and it felt good. The pain was taking that away from me—I wouldn't make you proud anymore. It wasn't bad at first but everything got so out of control. Char, please help me. I'm going to rehab this time. Please…I can't lose you." By this point he is crying too, and I crumble. "Jeff, I'm never going to leave you. We're going to make you better. We'll go back home, and you'll go to rehab—none of the celebrity rehab though. We're not playing around. Deal?"

He nodded, and I went to find Matt. He was staring at a wall, and I physically had to lead him out to the car. As I drove out of the arena I couldn't help but question if Jeff would get another shot with Vince. No matter what though, I'll be here with him. _I'm not leaving you, Jeff. I promise._

* * *


	2. Breaking the Habit

**Hey Everyone!**

**Here is the conclusion to Addicted. There are two reasons for this being posted.**

**1. HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHAZ!! I love ya girl, and next year we'll celebrate in person.**

**2. Jeff returned last night, so this felt right. Damn you for getting an awesome present from Vince...**

**I hope all of you like it, and thanks to all of you who reviewed :)**

We managed to get Jeff into a rehab center close to home the following day. He had a few days before he started, and there was so much to do. He was trying so hard this go around—not like before when he refused to go to rehab. As if things weren't bad enough already, Jeff's house burned down a few days after his final match. We were both out at his doctor's office talking about physical therapy options for the pain management when he returned to work. Matt called us panicking—he thought we were inside and had tried to go in after us. I thought for sure Jeff was going to forego the rehab then. His dog Jack died in the house fire, and he took it pretty hard. That was his kid, and it had been a long time since I'd seen him cry that hard. He swore he was still going through with everything though—that he had to get better so he could fix things.

I drove Jeff the hour's trip to rehab and promised to write, call, and visit him when the doctors said it was okay for me to do so. Mat let me stay with him while I worked on getting what was now our house rebuilt. Matt got over the initial hurt/shock of the situation and now supported Jeff as well. I think the fire really freaked him out in more ways than one. He was back on Smackdown house shows, and it was really good for him.

* * *

It's been five weeks, and I'm sitting in the car waiting for Jeff to walk out of rehab. The doctors think he's ready to face this head-on without them now. I remember crying on the phone with him a week ago when Jeff told me he needed me to get through it all. I am suddenly aware of a rainbow-haired man walking through the front doors, and I'm jumping out of the car to get to him.

Jeff dropped his bags as soon as he saw me running towards him. I jumped into his arms and he twirled me around like we were in some kind of movie. "Jeff…" He silenced me with a long, passionate kiss as he put me down to grab his bags. "I just want to go home, Char." I smiled and nodded, figuring we would just talk later.

Matt called on the way back home and said he had some time in between shows. He's back on full show schedules now. Jeff and Matt were always really close, and I knew it would be good for them to talk and hang out. I hung up with Matt and told Jeff. He looked so at peace now. Something in me knew that Jeff wasn't going to fall again—I just knew it.

* * *

Jeff spent a week dealing with the house details, making sure everything was the same as before. I worked on getting new ring gear for him. I don't think anyone realizes just how hard it is to get Hardy ring gear. I packed Jeff's bags for him. I always have to do that, too. He used to do it, but even though _he's_ the world-traveler, Jeff would forget a lot of things. Seriously, how can you forget underwear or a toothbrush? Well, Jeff can.

This week I've seen a totally different Jeff Hardy. He's been using some of the techniques the rehab doctors showed him to deal with any pain, and I've noticed a big difference.

* * *

It's been six weeks, and tonight Jeff is coming back. The fans have no idea so it should be interesting to see their reaction. Jeff is ready. Vince has been really supportive of the whole thing and actually added someone to the medic staff to strictly deal with the guys' pain. He thinks it is a proactive measure to prevent stuff like this from happening.

Jeff actually gave me a promise ring tonight. "Charlie, I love you. Not too many girls would have been as supportive and understanding. You've always been there for me and know me better than anyone else. I promise you that one day you and I are going to get married and start a family. I also promise you that you won't be disappointed in me." I was crying so hard as he was talking. I have more faith in him than I have in myself sometimes.

* * *

It's been five years, and Jeff is doing better than ever. He and I are married and expecting our first child. Jeff was the WWE Champion for 9 months a couple of years ago. Vince wants to set him up for it again after we have the baby. All Jeff can talk about is how he wants to make the baby and me proud. His father jokes about how long it took for Jeff and me to get together. We always just shrug and say it took a bit longer for us to discover our addictions.

* * *


End file.
